


Animal

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul thought he knew his character, but time has a way of changing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Raoul at Goldenlake in February 2010.

There was so many things wrong with this scenario.

He should not like the way his harsh hands leave bruises on her arms; she should not gasp in pure delight when he does. The feel of her hard stomach against his should not make him quiver; her toes should not curl against his legs. His flesh should not prickle with desire at the mere sight of her; her eyes should not dilate when they meet his.

When did this relationship change?

He was her mentor, she his student; it was a knight-master’s job to teach and guide, not to corrupt. He could easily reason with himself using that, but when he saw her, and remembered her nails scoring his shoulders and those long legs wrapped around his hips, and he would easily forget the reasons he needed to stay away from her. Then, that little voice whispered, _but she’s not your squire anymore, she’s a woman now, and she wants you, oh you can see it in those beguiling eyes, and after all, she’s still a student in the best kind of way, and you can still teach her_.

Raoul did not know what he had become, and as many times as he tried, he could not escape this animal he had become.


End file.
